


Il loro fratello

by LaCicer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Funeral, Grieving, Grieving Remus, James' And Lily's funeral, Lonely Remus, Marauders
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCicer/pseuds/LaCicer
Summary: È il giorno del funerale di James e Lily. Remus è l'unico dei Malandrini a partecipare. È anche il loro funerale.Scritta per la sesta settimana del COW-T7





	

Il cielo era sgombro e i gufi avevano finalmente smesso di solcarlo e mandare nel panico i babbani. Una folata di vento strappò le foglie secche dagli alberi. Turbinarono in aria nel disperato tentativo di non toccare la fredda terra, come cercando di trattenere l'ultimo soffio di vita inconsapevoli di essere già morte. O forse, si disse Remus, entrando nel cimitero di Godric's Hollow, forse erano già morte e quella caduta non l'avevano sentita. Non si erano accorte di aver toccato la terra, che presto le avrebbe inghiottite. Si diresse verso la folla di persone che rendeva impossibile scorgere le tombe. Meglio così. Le gambe gli si fecero pesanti. Era tutto sbagliato. Le persone nella tomba, quella folla. Al tuo funerale non dovrebbe esserci chi ti ha amato? Non dovrebbero essere loro a darti l'ultimo saluto? Dov'era chi aveva amato James e Lily? Peter era morto, Alice e Frank giacevano in due letti del St Mungo tremanti con gli occhi persi nel vuoto, e Sirius... Gli venne di nuovo da vomitare, ma non avrebbe potuto vomitare nulla: il suo stomaco era vuoto da giorni. Stringendo i pugni riprese ad avanzare, sbattendo furiosamente le palpebre perché gli occhi appannati gli impedivano di vedere. Chi si era girato a guardarlo? Perché quelle foglie secche non smettevano di scricchiolare? Come avrebbe potuto raggiungere i suoi amici se i suoi occhi fossero rimasti appannati? O forse il suo corpo cercava di proteggerlo perché non vedessi i loro corpi immobili, perché conservasse un'immagine viva dei suoi migliori amici: il sorriso rassicurante di Lily, quello spavaldo di James, che gli dicevano di non preoccuparsi, che avevano trovato un nascondiglio sicuro, dove il Signore Oscuro non li avrebbe raggiunti. Infatti, il Signo Oscuro non li aveva raggiunti, li aveva raggiunti il loro fratello e li aveva uccisi.


End file.
